


the glow of the fire will light up the night

by katana_fleet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katana_fleet/pseuds/katana_fleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the only part he remembers clearly.</p><p>Emma taking his hand, placing it over her heart, pressing her hand against his—</p><p>Her eyes welling with tears, the rushing in his ears turning to a bloody ocean—</p><p>Her words, the words now seared into his brain and heart.</p><p>I LOVE YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the glow of the fire will light up the night

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'point of no return' by starset. not sure what this is. just started writing last night at *checks watch* about 11:30 and I should have been in bed. but anyway. season 4 finale.

(It’s all a bit of a blur when he thinks back.)

His love, his Emma, running forward to the maelstrom of darkness surrounding Regina—

Swan saying something about happy endings, the happy ending that _no one_ deserves more than her—

Swan’s words about taking the darkness from her—

A rushing flood in his ears when he realized fully what she was going to do. She was going to sacrifice herself for Regina, for the town, for Henry, for her parents, for him—

Running forward—

Begging her not to do it—

Options instead:

\--Regina could save herself

\--The darkness could just give up and leave them in peace

\--He could sacrifice himself

\--The darkness could destroy the whole bloody _town_ just not _her_

 _Begging_ her—

Anyone but _her_ —

(This is the only part he remembers clearly.)

Emma taking his hand, placing it over her heart, pressing her hand against his—

Her eyes welling with tears, the rushing in his ears turning to a bloody ocean—

Her words, the words now seared into his brain and heart.

I LOVE YOU.

Pressing his forehead to hers, breathing her in (one last time), opening his mouth to say those words too because _he has loved her for so long and now he’s losing her and he doesn’t want her to leave him without knowing how much he loves her_ —

(Now his vision is a blur again.)

Emma pushing him back—

Tripping backwards—

Emma thrusting the dagger up into the darkness—

**The darkness taking her.**

Black swirling around her arms and body, her cries of pain as the darkness devours her—

(Robin catching Regina in his arms but they don’t matter) (Only she matters) (And she is in that maelstrom now)

The darkness curling around Emma in a tornado of evil—

Standing next to the prince and princess, unable to do anything but watch—

Her eyes on theirs.

Not looking away, he will not be robbed of this last look at the woman he loves to the end of the world or time—

Her green eyes darkening, just a little—

The darkness blocks their view. The darkness swirls tighter and tighter. It rises into the air, Emma in its midst.

Flash of blue—

The darkness disappears.

The dagger falls—

He sees the name written on it—

**_Emma Swan_.**

If an ocean had been in his ears before, it’s now a hurricane—

A blur of Regina speaking, David speaking, Snow speaking, Henry speaking, Robin speaking—

Nothing matters now—

He hears nothing.

Just those last words echoing.

**_I LOVE YOU._ **

It doesn’t matter that the dagger doesn’t return her to him.

He’s going to find her.

If he has to go to Camelot or the Enchanted Forest or Arendelle or bloody Neverland.

He will always find her.

Because he loves her and she loves him and Killian Jones will _always_ find the woman he loves.

No matter what. No matter the distance, no matter the cost.

 

Later that night, he sits on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ and stares at the dagger in his lap.

 _Emma Swan_ facing him—

Glaring at him—

Defying him—

But now he’s defying it. He’s defying every law of nature, magic, and all of the realms.

He will find Emma, and he _will_ bring her back.

He stands and tucks the dagger into his pocket and stares out over the horizon.

The dawn is coming.


End file.
